Love Is So Short
by InHerMind
Summary: Bella, lassée de sa relation avec Edward, mais l'aime pourtant de ton son coeur, décide de commettre un acte qui démolira sa nouvelle famille. Qu'adviendra-t-il à son amour propre? La relation Edward/Bella va-t-elle se renforcir au lieu de détruire?
1. Prologue

Cette fan-fiction est pas mal ma première, donc soyez indulgent. Si vous voulez, n'ayez pas peur de prévenir mes erreurs de frappe, ou quelconques autres erreurs (j'aime avoir un texte bien construit).

**Love Is So Short**

Notes : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, peut-être ajouterai-je des personnages, mais nous allons voir au cours de l'histoire.

P.S.- J'aime les reviews!

Je commence par des chapitres un peu courts, après 2 ou 3 chapitres, je vais pousser un peu plus sur la longueur du texte.

Merci!

_**Résumé : **_

À force de repousser sa dulcinée, Edward commence à perdre littéralement sa douce. Bella, de plus en plus agacée commet l'acte qui changera toute sa vie.

_**Prologue :

* * *

**_

_Quand nous aimons quelqu'un, peu importe ce que les autres pensent, nous pouvons conquérir. Mais plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie d'avoir réellement sauter de cette falaise cette journée là. Toute ma vie tournait autour de lui, mais pourquoi fallait-il que tout change aujourd'hui? Pourquoi me repoussait-il à chaque fois que je m'approchais de lui? Il me collait, m'embrassait, mais dès que j'essayais de franchir les limites de la ''catastrophe'', il s'enfuyait. Pourquoi suis-je qu'une simple humaine? Pourquoi fallait-il que je change encore tout? Miss Catastrophe est toujours au rendez-vous.  
_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Premier Chapitre

* * *

**

**Point de vue : Bella**

Comme à chaque jour, à chaque nuit et à chaque matin, je me réveillais en sursaut en hurlant. Non, ce n'était pas le même rêve que j'ai fait pendant 6 mois de temps, mais un nouveau. Celui-ci était… troublant. Depuis quelques temps, mes hormones d'adolescentes me montaient à la tête, au plus grand désespoir d'Edward. Je comprenais parfaitement celui-ci, mais je n'arrivais pas complètement à comprendre pourquoi il me repoussait à chaque fois que je franchissais sa limite. Étais-je si repoussante? En tournant la tête vers mon réveille-matin, je découvris une petite feuille expliquant l'absence d'Edward à mes côtés.

_Bella, mon amour,_

_Je comprends ta frustration vis-à-vis notre situation. Comme tu le sais, tu parles beaucoup dans ton sommeil, et tu m'as… en quelque sorte, allumé. C'est troublant de savoir à quel point tu peux aimer un être comme moi, mais de savoir, par tes murmures, que tu me veux… m'a bouleversé au plus au point. Je sais que tu souhaites passer à l'acte, mais ne comprends-tu donc pas que tu serais en danger si jamais je perdais mon sang froid? Je ne veux guère te faire souffrir, et encore moins te tuer. _

_S'il-te-plaît, ma Bella… comprends-moi._

_P.S.- Je serais de retour d'ici quelques jours, nous avons un petit problème à régler avec Victoria. Toute la famille est de ce voyage, sauf Jasper, qui a voulu te surveiller de loin._

_Edward_

Frustrée, je chiffonnais le papier de toute mes forces et le jetais dans mon placard. Pourquoi s'enfuyait-il à chaque fois que nous avions un problème à régler?

**Point de vue : Jasper**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à surveiller Bella, mais j'en avais envie. Regarder une humaine en colère était plutôt marrant à voir. Sans trop penser, je m'approchais de la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella. Mais ce que je découvris me bouleversa. Elle s'était mise en position fœtale et pleurait à chaudes larmes. D'un geste purement humain, je voulus l'a réconforter. Tout de suite, je sautais à sa fenêtre et me jetai sur elle.

**Point de vue : Bella**

Sans trop savoir qui, je me retrouvais dans des bras froids, mais réconfortants. Je me retournais lentement et tomba à quelques centimètres de la bouche de… Jasper?

- Chut, calme-toi Bella, murmura-t-il en se redressant à vitesse vampirique.

Il me déposa tendrement sur mon lit et m'enveloppa dans mes draps chauds avant de coller son torse sur mon dos, d'un geste purement amical.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu Bella?

- Il est encore parti, sanglotai-je difficilement.

- Il a peur Bella. Il ne veut pas te faire de mal, dit-il en me serrant d'avantage.

- Comment arrives-tu à supporter mon odeur?, questionnai-je, surprise.

- L'habitude, rit-il.

Je me retournais lentement, et déposa ma tête près de son torse. En ce moment, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'étais dans les bras de Jasper, alors qu'Edward était probablement à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

**Point de vue : Edward**

Je regrettais de l'avoir laissé dans sa chambre, mais il le fallait. Victoria était revenue sur les frontières de Forks et elle allait mourir pour avoir oser renifler trop proche de ma Bella. Alors que moi et Alice courions sur le bord d'une rivière, nous vîmes une silhouette aux cheveux rouges. Victoria avait enfin finit par arrêter, et elle était encerclé. Carlisle et Rosalie se cachait à l'orée de la forêt, alors qu'Emmett se préparait à bondir et la décapiter. À six, ce fût un jeu d'enfant. D'un coup de poing, la rousse se retrouva par terre. D'un coup de main, sa tête ne fût que poussière. Alors que nous ramassions le peu de membres que nous trouvions, Carlisle jeta une allumette sur le cadavre.

- Une partie de chasse avant de rentrer?, proposa Emmett.

Je m'inquiétais pour Bella, mais je devais chasser, juste au cas.


	3. Chapitre 2

Attention, lemon pour ce chapitre. (petit ou pas, je préviens!)

**Deuxième Chapitre**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue : Jasper**

Je serrais Bella dans mes bras depuis quelques minutes, et déjà, son odeur me fît perdre la tête. Non, pas comme un vampire, mais comme un homme. Depuis qu'Edward l'avait abandonné (il y a quelques mois), celle-ci avait perdue son odeur, ou peut-être que son odeur ne m'affectait plus, tellement je m'en voulais de l'avoir presque tué. Je reniflais subtilement ces cheveux, alors que celle-ci dormait à poing fermé. Couchée sur le dos, Bella murmurait des paroles que je ne compris pas. Mais je compris un peu plus tard, que quand je commençais un peu à me dégager, elle murmurait de ne pas la laisser tomber. Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé tomber comme Edward. Si elle était mienne, je la chérirai plus qu'il ne le faudrait... Puis, soudain, alors qu'elle gigotait, elle accrocha mon entre-jambe. Ce qui me fît trembler de plaisir. Je vis ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, à mon plus grand bonheur, je me penchais et lui embrassait la joue aussitôt.

- Bonjour Bella, murmurais-je tendrement à son oreille.

Je la vis frissonner. Pensant qu'elle avait froid, je me détachais d'elle.

- Non, je n'ai pas froid. Ça fait juste bizarre que ce soit toi qui soit là, près de moi.

- Si tu veu..., commençai-je.

- Ce n'est pas pour me plaindre, rit-elle.

Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, je l'embrassais sur les lèvres. Surprise, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à mon baiser, mais doucement, elle ouvrit la bouche et nos langues s'entremêlèrent dans une danse qui me fît perdre la tête. Comment une si petite humaine pouvait-elle me faire ressentir cela? Bouillante à côté de moi, mes idées s'embrouillèrent, mes instincts de vampire - ma gorge qui brulait - s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sa chaleur dans ma bouche, sur mon corps me mirent dans de tels états... Mais il fallait que je me rappelle qu'elle n'était pas un vampire, elle était fragile, une petite poupée de porcelaine dans les bras destructeurs d'un tueur né. Je la fît basculer tendrement sur son matelas, pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle me regarda d'un regard affamé, alors que je relâchais ses lèvres. Doucement, je posais les yeux sur elle. Mais comment diable Edward pouvait-il résister à une femme avec de telles formes? Son chandail, légèrement relevé au-dessus de son nombril, me fît découvrir une nouvelle merveille. Pour une humaine, Bella avait des courbes qui me figèrent de stupéfaction. Je l'embrassais derechef. Elle dégageait une température au-delà de la normale, elle était chaude, très chaude.

- Jasper, murmura-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, rajouta-t-elle en tremblant malgré elle.

- Cela ne se voit pas?, ris-je.

Elle se releva légèrement et enleva son chandail d'une main tremblante. Sans contrôler mes mouvements, même si je le voulais plus que tout, je l'embrassais partout. Son ventre, ses épaules, son visage, ses côtes et sa poitrine. D'un regard, se voulant réconfortant, je lui demandais doucement si je pouvais enlever ma chemise. Elle roula des yeux et éclata de rire.

- Jasper, voyons! Comme si tu ne connaissais pas déjà la réponse!

Je ris sous cape alors que je retirais rapidement ma chemise en prenant soin de la... déchirer. Merde! J'entendis un rire étouffé.

- Tu ris de moi petite humaine?, fis-je d'une voix meurtrière.

Elle arrêta de rire. Toujours sous mon rôle, je me jetais sur elle et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle devînt rouge pivoine.

- Une punition devrait être prise en compte, ris-je doucement.

De mes doigts, je fîs glisser ses bretelles sur ses épaules. Elle frissonna de plaisir sous mes doigts habiles. D'un mouvement rapide, j'envoyais valser son soutien-gorge sur le plancher. Aussitôt, elle mît ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi me cacher quelque chose que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde manquer, dis-je en mettant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle rougit alors que j'appuyais mes lèvres contre ses seins. Doucement, je lèchais son mamelon. Elle gémit si bruyamment que mon cerveau imagina des scènes assez... Jasper! Ressaisi-toi! Alors que j'embrassais à pleine bouche sa poitrine, ma main descendait sur ses hanches, passa sur son jeans... Son jeans? Je le retirais doucement, en prenant soin d'effleurer ses cuisses.

- Jas...per, laissa-t-elle échapper en gémissant à nouveau.

Son désir me frappa de plein fouet. Une odeur chaude, alléchante...

- Enlève ton jeans, s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-elle doucement.

Cette demande me fît sentir dur, littéralement. J'avais l'impression que mon entre-jambe allait exploser. Ce jeans si serré... Bella ne l'aimait pas. Elle déboutonna mon jeans et me redit de l'enlever, ce que je fîs aussitôt. J'embrassais sa bouche doucement.

- Bella, est-ce que je pourrais te montrer mon pouvoir?

- Bien sûr, mais comment?

Pendant un moment, j'ouvris mon pouvoir pour montrer à quel point je pouvais l'aimer. À quel point je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Mais elle sentit autre chose, que je voulais lui cacher.

- Jasper, dit-elle en se redressant, je comprends tes réticences à vouloir continuer à faire... cela. C'est un peu comme moi. J'aime Edward, même si tu m'as fait découvrir que je t'aimais peut-être plus. Mais jamais je ne pourrais lui faire ça tant que je reste avec lui. C'est comme je viens de ressentir. Tu tiens à Alice, je ne sais pasà quel point, mais c'est mon amie. Ma soeur.

**Point de vue : Bella**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça. Même si je ne le regrettais pas, c'était quand même Jasper! Oui, je sentais des choses pour lui, mais quel chose? De l'amour? Du manque? Je ne savais pas. Peut-être que ma frustration était si haute que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire?

- Bella, d'un certain côté, moi je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Je veux pas que tu regrettes ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Je ne regretterais jamais Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors?, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Peut-être oublier pendant quelque temps...

- Jamais je ne pourrais oublier, rit-il. Et Edward lit dans mes pensées tu te rappelles?

- N'y pense plus. Nous avons toutes les vacances pour éclaircir tout ça. Penses-y Jasper! Comment Alice réagirait si elle savait cela?

Sans que je m'y attende, Jasper était déjà habillé. Il me tendit mes vêtements et m'embrassa doucement.

- Je vais essayer. À demain.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Pour ma part, je le trouve bizarre. Bref, reviews!


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Ces mois-ci avaient été très douloureux pour moi et Jasper. Sans cesse nous nous regardions, pour rechercher ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour à démontrer. Mais nous ne pouvions pas. C'est ce qui rend le jeu si excitant , disait Jasper. Pour ma part, ce jeu commençait à me faire sentir très mal lorsque j'embrassais Edward… ne serait-ce que pour un chaste bisou. N'avais-je pas désirer quelqu'un d'autre? Je ne savais pas comment Jasper pouvait faire avec Alice… Le simple fait de la regarder? Est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable ou m'avait-il voulu pour ce jeu si excitant? Tellement de question sifflotait dans ma tête, que ça en venait étourdissant. La nuit, je n'arrivais même plus à dormir… de peur qu'Edward entende quelque chose. Il avait beau me coller, me réfugier dans l'étau de ses bras de marbre… rien ni faisait. La douleur de le détruire moralement me suivait partout. Même si moi et Jasper avions cesser ce jeu en plein… action? Je m'en voulait d'avoir simplement pensé que je pouvais franchir les limites avec ce… magnifique blond. Bella! Concentre-toi!

- Et c'est ici que nous allons nous arrêter pour ce cours, conclu Mr. Banner alors que je me demandais déjà quel avait été le sujet de ce cours.

Je me rendis soudain compte, que j'étais en cours de biologie… et qu'Edward était à mes côtés. Il me fixait intensément avec ses prunelles dorées. Doucement, il glissa une de ses mains dans mon cartable et y ressortit une feuille vierge. Il commença à écrire rapidement et me retendit la feuille. Je lis rapidement et constata que c'était le cours en entier.

- Tu devrais le réviser, prépare un examen pour bientôt, murmura-t-il en me fixant d'un regard lourd.

Je me jetais, tête première, dans le couloir lorsque la cloche sonna. Et bien sur, Edward arriva à me bloquer la route.

- Comment se fait-il que j'arrive à entrer dans ta tête?

Je me figeais.

- Mais aucune parole intelligible n'y sort. Que se passe-t-il Bella, ma douce?

- Je ne sais pas… je suis tellement préoccupée par des bêtises ces temps-ci.

- Tu as un énorme bourdonnement incessant dans ta tête, c'est tellement fort que je n'arrive même plus à lire les pensées des autres, tu m'inquiètes.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmurai-je. Allez, allons dîner.

Alors que nous étions en chemin pour la cafétéria, un énorme brouhaha de mots m'envahirent. Et puis, le noir absolu.

- Comment avez-vous pu lui cacher tous ces secrets alors qu'elle a mis sa vie en danger!, hurla un ténor que je reconnaitrai parmi tant d'autres.

- Et comment aurais-je pu lui annoncer que je ne suis pas son véritable géniteur, hurla la voix de… mon père?

Je me redressai brusquement. Je regardais un peu autour de moi, et me rassurai en constatant que je me trouvais dans la chambre d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, hurlai-je alors que ces deux idiots me donnait l'impression que la tête allait m'éclater.

- Il se passe que Charlie t'a caché pendant plusieurs années qu'en fait il n'était pas ton vrai père et que ton papa était en fait un puissant vampire de l'ordre des Volturi!

- Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il y aurait des répercussions alors qu'elle n'avait aucune caractéristique d'un vampire?

- Attendez? Qui est mon père?, demandai-je doucement.

- Alec, dit simplement Carlisle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Et ma mère? C'est bel et bien Renée?

- Non, ce n'est pas ta mère. Ta mère était une jeune esclave des Volturi, répondit Charlie d'un regard désolé.

- J'ai quel âge?

- Tu as plus de 200 ans Bella. Ta mère était une esclave des années 1800 et Alec s'en servait pour alléger ses pulsions. Lorsque ta mère a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'est enfuie et t'a donné naissance, me répondit Carlisle.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je aucune mémoire de cette période?

- Parce que Renée a voulu te donner une nouvelle vie. Elle a fait affaire a un vampire de l'Ouest qui peut modifier la mémoire.

- Et pourquoi suis-je en si piteux état?, demandai-je, inquiète.

- Parce que tes caractéristiques de vampire te rattrape. 200 années à jouer les humaines, et voilà que l'humain en toi se meurt. Que ressens-tu?, demanda soudainement Carlisle.

- La peur…, murmurai-je en reniflant doucement l'odeur souillé qui me parvenait aux narines.

Edward sortit prestement de la pièce, et l'odeur devînt… meilleur. Edward avait peur de moi? Une douleur me transperça le cerveau et des paroles surgirent dans ma tête. _Je me demande comment elle va. Elle a l'air si mal à l'intérieur. J'ai peur de la perdre si elle se rend compte qu'elle sera mon égale. (__**Edward**__) Je me demande ce qu'elle a. Carlisle n'a guère voulu nous expliquer pourquoi elle s'était presque jeté sur Mike. (__**Alice**__) Saloperie! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Edward n'a même pas voulu me laisser entrer vu qu'elle saignait. Comme si je pouvais lui faire du mal après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous! (__**Jasper**__) Let's go les Alouettes! (__**Emmett**__)_

- Wouah! Il s'inquiète pour moi s'en est presque étonnant!, ris-je.

- Quoi? Qu'as-tu dit?, demanda Carlisle.

- Oh rien. Il y a un match de football avec l'équipe favorite d'Emmett. Et d'ailleurs, il s'intéresse beaucoup plus à ce match qu'à ma santé de petite humaine fragile.

- Comment sais-tu cela?

- Il l'a pensé, dis-je simplement.

Il me regarda d'un air voulant dire; elle est folle ma parole! L'étais-je? Je ne savais plus. Comment arrivais-je à lire les pensées des autres membres de la famille Cullen alors que je n'étais même pas un vampire? Que je ne possèdais aucun don! Sauf de m'attirer des ennuis, ça c'était clair depuis le début... Un bourdonnement assaillit mes oreilles mais prît aussitôt fin. Brusquement, je me rendis compte que les soupirs, les bruissements des pas des êtres les plus subtils au monde arrivait à mon oreille. Même Emmett qui soupirait devant la nullité de ces ''fameux'' joueurs se faisait entendre. Je commençais à devenir une vampire... Mon ouie d'humaine était devenue nettement plus supérieur qu'avant. Mes yeux commençaient à me chauffer... littéralement. Je les refermît aussitôt. La douleur était si forte que j'avais l'impression que mon globe tout entier allait exploser. Après plusieurs minutes d'abstinence à hurler de douleur, mes yeux me donnèrent la grâce que j'attendais... J'ouvris les yeux... et un amas de couleur me dévoilèrent leur vrai nature. Tous les moindres détails des ampoules électriques, des murs, des meubles et même les moindres petits défauts de fabrication devenaient tellement plus intrigant.

- Bella?, murmura Carlisle, inquiet.

- J'entends tout... je vois tout, ris-je dans un murmure.

- Oh. _Je me demande si elle va avoir... faim?_

_- _Oui, j'ai un peu les crocs, ris-je. Mais pour de la nourriture humaine... enfin, je crois.

- Je vais demander à Esmée qu'elle te fasse un plat de pâtes. Venez Charlie, laissez votre protégée ce reposer, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

Que vais-je devenir? Vais-je devenir un sanguinaire vampire?

- Bella, est-ce que je peux entrer?, murmura une voix douce derrière la porte.

* * *

Désolée pour cet énorme retard, j'ai eu quelques petits... ''gros'' problèmes avec mon petit copain, alors j'ai cessé d'écrire. Je vous donne ce chapitre aujourd'hui, et j'espère vous en donner un second demain, pour me faire pardonner.

Et en passant, j'adore les reviews, alors n'hésiter pas à me faire des remarques constructives à propos de mon écrit =D


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

- Préparez-vous, elle descend!, s'exclama Alice en sautant de joie.

- Wouah!, s'exclamèrent la famille Cullen au grand complet - sauf bien sur, Rosalie.

Certes, en quelques jours, il s'était passé bien des choses. Mes capacités vampiriques étaient tous apparus au même moment, mais la dureté de ma peau m'avait fait souffrir plus que nécessaire. La couleur de ma peau, je dois le dire, n'avait guère changé, étant donné la ''déjà'' pâleur de ma peau. Mes cheveux s'étaient allongés, et je soupçonnais déjà Alice d'y faire plusieurs changements au cours de la journée. Elle m'avait même torturée pour que j'accepte la séance shopping qu'elle m'emmenait, pas plus tôt que maintenant. J'anticipai déjà les tenues ultras à la mode qu'elle allait m'acheter. Sans compter qu'elle avait fait le tri de mes anciens vêtements, même mes chaussettes neuves n'avaient pas été épargné. Je doutais de ses goûts vestimentaires, légèrement accomodant à sa personnalité, mais bon, j'avais promis. Je descendis doucement les escaliers, un à un, et je m'étonnai déjà de ne pas me casser la figure en ayant mis ses talons aiguilles. Alice m'avait forcée à mettre un décolleté blanc - très plongeant dois-je préciser - avec des jeans bleus. Simple, mais pas dutout moi. Sans trop y penser, je redoutais d'avoir froid. Je ris intérieurement à cette idée, plus jamais je n'aurais froid. Une fois sur le plancher, je remarquais que tout les Cullen me regardait d'une manière assez?, détaillé... _Euh... Euh... Wouah! Ma douce Bella, comment... wouah _(**Edward**) _Elle est tout bonnement superbe. Jamais je n'aurais cru l'imaginer plus belle. Elle... wouah, Isabella Swan... _(**Jasper**) _Si je n'avais pas Rosalie, je crois bien que... _(**Emmett**) Pour une fois qu'il me regarde au lieu de son match de football, quoique j'aimerai mieux qu'il retourne à sa télévision. **PAF!**

- Aie!, se plaignait Emmett en se frottant la tête.

- Attention à ce que tu penses, le menaça Edward la main en l'air.

Je pouffais déjà alors qu'Alice me poussa vers sa voiture sans que je puisse protester. Une journée d'enfer commençait!

Arrivé à Seattle, ma ''nouvelle'' soeur me poussa brutalement vers une nouvelle boutique tendance. Des heures et des heures passèrent... des mois et des mois auraient pu passer si je ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était plus de 21h00.

- Voyons Bella, ça ne se peut pas! Nous sommes arrivées..., commença-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- Nous sommes arrivées à 7h00 le matin, et tu as totalement rempli, non seulement TA voiture, mais aussi la voiture d'Edward!

Et oui, vu qu'elle manquait de place dans sa voiture, elle avait demandé à Edward de venir porter sa voiture pour servir d'entreposage à mes nouveaux achats. Mais étant tanné de suivre ce petit lutin agaçant, comme disait Edward, il était parti à peine 30 minutes plus tard en me disant que s'il y avait une simple égratignure sur la Volvo, qu'il allait me le faire payer amérement. J'avais avaler presque ma langue tellement j'étais inquiète. Il avait ris sournoisement et décamper en un souffle.

- Je t'en supplie Alice, laisse-moi rentrer à la maison!

- Bon d'accord, mais à une seule condition, dit-elle en pointant le magasin de... sous-vêtements?

- Une minute! N'exagère pas non plus!, hurlai-je.

Sans me laisser le temps de me défendre, elle me poussa vers l'entrée de ce magasin.

- Bonjour, nous fermons dans quelques minutes, alors dépê... dépê... dépêchez-vous, bégaya le vendeur en nous voyant.

- Merci de nous laisser entrer à cette heure, dit simplement Alice en sautant comme une enfant vers les allés.

À l'aide de ces visions, elle sut rapidement ce qui me ferait pas, ce qui plairait à Edward - je rougis mentalement à cette idée - et acheta une trentaine d'ensemble pour moi et seulement deux pour elle. Elle jeta de l'argent sur le comptoir en disant simplement ;

- Garder la monnaie.

Elle mît les paquets sur le côté passager de la voiture - étant donné la bordelité de l'arrière et s'assied côté conducteur.

- La dernière arrivé se fera pouponné toute la soirée, rit-elle en appuyant vivement sur l'accélérateur.

Exaspérée, je me précipitai sur la voiture et fît... une grave erreur. En essayant d'ouvrir la porte, j'avais presque complètement arraché la portière.

- Oups!, gloussai-je.

- De l'aide?, rit une voix que je reconnu entre mille.

- Bien sur Jasper, ris-je. Va tuer cette petite chose qui te sert de femme. Je suis certaine qu'elle savait, grognai-je.

En quatrième vitesse, il débossela la portière et la referma sous mon regard ahuri.

- Tu as juste trop appuyer sur la portière, rit-il.

Lorsque je croisais ses yeux, je me figea instantanément. Après plusieurs jours d'intense douleur, j'avais oublié tout rapprochement avec Jasper.

- As-tu pensé un peu à nous?, demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

- Non, je n'ai guère eu le temps, ris-je en avançant moi aussi, malgré tout.

Sans un mot, il m'enlaça et disparut en chuchotant qu'il ne m'avait jamais oublié.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, je me garai à vitesse incroyable dans l'allée des Cullen. Alice, assise confortablement m'attendait, visiblement.

- Tu en as pris du temps!, s'indigna-t-elle.

En voulant cacher je ne sais quoi, un petit sourire en coin apparut au bord de ses lèvres blanches.

- MA VOITURE!!!, hurla une voix.

- Je vais te tuer Alice Cullen, marmonnai-je sans broncher.

Elle rit doucement, puis s'enfuit à vitesse vampirique vers la forêt - probablement pour un encas.

- Tu vas le regretter amèrement..., commença-t-il.

- Va miauler sur le compte d'Alice. C'est elle la responsable, l'accusai-je.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, approcha ses yeux de les miens et se figea.

- Bonne anniversaire Bella!, hurla-t-il en me faisant sursauter.

Quoi!? Vite fait, je calculai mentalement les jours qui s'étaient passé depuis... longtemps... 11... 11 Septembre... Et zut! Pourquoi aujourd'hui?

- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, rit-il sadiquement. Nous partons, toute la famille, pendant quelques jours... pas beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour aller te chercher des millions de cadeau!

- Et aussi ta ro..., commença Alice.

- ALICE, tais-toi pour une fois!, la menaça-t-il en riant.

- Je vais me ramasser toute seule, encore!, me frustrai-je.

J'entendis un rire à l'étage.

- Emmett et Jasper ce sont proposés pour te faire endurer le pire calvaire de toute ta vie, rit-elle doucement.

- Et Rosalie? Ne va-t-elle pas s'ennuyer sans Emmett?, demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

- C'est certain! Mais c'est la première à s'être proposé pour aller à Chicago chercher ton cadeau.

Mais pourquoi irait-elle à Chicago, et pour moi surtout?

- Et pourquoi toute le monde irait à Chicago pour chercher un cadeau?

- Seul Edward et Rosalie iront à Chicago, nous te laisseront des numéros pour nous joindre, ne t'inquiète pas, s'énerva Alice.

- Et toi ou iras-tu?, demandai-je à Alice.

- Je vais au Mississippi, plus précisément à Biloxi!, s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de joie.

- Tu es née là-bas, je me trompe?, ris-je.

- Et c'est bien là qu'est le mystère, rit-elle en disparaissant.

- Vous partez quand?, demandai-je en me retournant vers Edward.

- Pas plus tard que maintenant. Nous retournons tous dans nos villes natales pour aller te chercher un présent qui nous caractérise. Alice croit que tu vas aimé... Oui ou non?

- J'ADORERAI!, hurlai-je en sautant.

- Elle m'étonnera toujours..., rit-il. Me tromperai-je, ou accepterais-tu des cadeaux?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des cadeaux, plus des parcelles de vie de chacun de vous, et c'est ce qui me rend joyeuse... que vous voulez vraiment me faire appartenir à cette famille... ça me touche, ris-je nerveusement.

Dire que je pourrais détruire cette famille... Jasper... Mon blond de vampire... Je m'ennuie de sa peau..., de ses lèvres, des choses qu'Edward ne me laisse même pas découvrir... J'aime Edward... J'adore Edward. Du moins..., je me le répète.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

Je me contentai d'admirer le levé de soleil que la nature me permettait de voir. Si orangé, si doux. J'ai presque peur de détruire cette chose qui me paraît si fragile aujourd'hui... le soleil. Il caractérise le bonheur. La jouissance d'être bien dans sa peau. L'amour qu'éprouve deux personnes en s'aimant mutuellement. Mais que puis-je faire dans une telle situation. J'ai l'impression d'être si insignifiante à côté de leur monde... à qui j'appartiens désormais. Charlie avait disparu de la circulation, s'en voulant probablement de m'avoir fait souffrir. Ou de m'avoir vu hurler de douleur pendant ma phase de transformation... Je me levai, silencieusement, malgré mon habitude de causer une tornade à chacun de mes pas, et me dirigeai vers le miroir de la pièce. Petite mais peu meublée, la chambre d'Edward ne servait plus à rien. Le divan avait été remplacé par une couche confortable. Un lit, bien qu'inutile, Alice avait insisté pour qu'un lit y soit déposer. La plupart des meubles avaient été remplacé, les rideaux, les couleurs joyeuses qui me rendait si fier d'Edward... tout paraissait monotone depuis que je savais que je passerais des heures et des heures dans cette pièce, qui selon moi, était sans avenir. J'avais peur de me retrouver devant quelque chose qui me rappelerait trop ma vie d'avant. Depuis ma transformation, je me sentais beaucoup plus qu'insignifiante maintenant que je pouvais dépasser mon ancienne situation. Je me sentais renaître, mais tomber dans un gouffre. J'avais peur d'Edward. Comment réagirait-il s'il savait pour le moment d'intimité entre moi et Jasper? J'étais... perdue. Je m'avançai doucement vers la glace et me contemplait avec un oeil nouveau - pas de jeu de mots. Mes cheveux - en santé pour une fois - atteignait mes hanches, ondulés, un peu plus foncés qu'avant... me faisaient paraître... plus belle. Ma peau, dur comme du marbre, s'était quelque peau blanchit, mais la douceur et la ''perfection'' du vampirisme m'énervait. Allais-je attirer les humains comme Rosalie? Ou Alice? Je doutais. Mes formes, incroyablement plus féminine qu'avant, me laissait pantoise. Était-ce réellement moi, ou était-ce un miroir qui renvoyait ce qu'on voulait voir? Mes hanches, mes fesses, ma poitrine, je n'en revenais pas. Sortant de la douche, - qui m'avait quelque peu réconforter - je me retrouvai nu comme un ver à me demander si c'était bel et bien mon reflet que je voyais. Cela ne se pouvait guère. Je dormais. Pour me prouver que j'avais raison, je me tirais une grimace. Non, c'est vrai. Je tentai de me pincer... **AIE! **Ce que je remarquai, par contre, était mes yeux... hésitant entre le bordeaux et le doré... faisant un mélange brun étrange, mais ressemblant à mes yeux d'humaine. Je ris... pas longtemps, en pensant que je me considèrais déjà comme l'une des leurs. Je m'assis en Indien devant la glace, et continuai à me contempler. Je pris la télécommande, non loin, et alluma la chaîne stéréo qu'il m'avait laissé. Et entendit pour la première fois, la véritable mélodie de Claude Debussy. Une mélodie parfaite, mais imparfaite à mes oreilles d'humaine. Je me laissais bercer par la musique... fermant les yeux. Minutes après minutes... Heures après heures... je ne voulais point bouger... Jusqu'à ce que je rende compte que des yeux couleur topaze m'observait... depuis déjà, beaucoup trop de temps.

* * *

Alors serait-ce notre tendre Emmett qui s'est mis à faire du voyeurisme ou un tendre Jasper affligé par sa douleur, et qui souhaite... réconforter?

La suite plus tard. =D Reviews? :)


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Ce n'était que quelques instants plus tard, que je me rendis compte que deux prunelles dorées m'observait... depuis trop longtemps. Je baissai la tête en fixant mon corps... malheureusement indécent. Je me cachais - tant bien que mal. En fixant les bas noirs de mon... invité? Je levais les yeux, et avec un empressement soudain, je sautais dans ses bras. Mon grand blond m'avait tellement manqué. Ces bras, sa peau, son odeur... ses lèvres. Je le serrais dans mes bras si fort...

- Ma belle Bella... Tu ne peux guère savoir a quel point je t'aime. Être si loin de toi, ne pas penser a toi, c'est un supplice, dit-il en murmurant près de mon oreille.

Je me recroquevilla plus intensément sur sa poitrine a ces mots. L'image que je me renvoyais était moi, assise en position foetale et Jasper assis derrière moi, les jambes étendus aux côtés de mes cuisses qui me collait par derrière. Doucement, il commença a frotter doucement mon ventre a l'aide de ses doigts experts. Je frissonnai déja a ce contact. Il glissa son index, puis ses autres doigts sur ma peau, me mettant dans un état de non-retour. Les sensations qu'il arrivait a me procurer étaient indéniables.

**Point de vue : ****Jasper**

Je serrais Bella dans mes bras depuis déja une demie-heure, tentant de la réconforter vis-a-vis cette nouvelle situation. Je sentais encore son coeur battre, légèrement... comme s'il s'apprêtait a lâcher a tout moment. Elle allait bientôt perdre la seule chose qui la tenait encore en vie. Je la serrais plus fort dans mes bras... j'avais peur de la perdre, alors que je ne la possèdais même pas. C'était MA Bella, pas celle d'Edward. En ce moment, c'était ma Bella. Mais qui sait, peut-être ne voudra-t-elle jamais rester avec moi, et qu'elle préfèrerait rester avec son futur mari. Alice m'avait proposé d'aller chercher un cadeau pour elle, au Texas... mais j'avais préféré rester avec elle pendant toute la semaine. A pouvoir - enfin - penser a nous deux. Sans m'en rendre compte, Bella s'était retourné. De ses deux mains, elle m'enlaça. Je ressentis une drôle d'émotion... venant de nulle part. Un désir immense. Je repoussais délicatement Bella avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je crois que je peux possèder les pouvoirs des autres. Plus je me tiens avec une personne, plus j'ai l'impression de possèder ses capacités. Je trouve cela étrange...

- Peux-tu lire mes pensées?

- Oui, je pourrais. Mais je refuse de violer ton intimité.

- Fais-le, ordonnais-je.

- Tu as peur que je le regrette. Tu sais que j'aime Edward... mais tu te demandes si je serais prête a le laisser pour toi.

- Touché, grognai-je. Tu as donc emprunter sans permission mon pouvoir?

- Exact, rit-elle.

- Je devrais te punir pour un tel affront, ris-je doucement.

- Sors tes fusils, cowboy!, s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Doucement, je me penchais vers son épaule, pour y déposer un ultime baiser. Mmh... Freesia. Je remontais doucement vers sa clavicule, sa jugulaire, son cou, sa joue pour ensuite terminer vers ses lèvres douces. Elle gémit doucement. Pour la torturer un peu, j'appuya ma main sur ses cuisses... nues, me rappelai-je. Elle gémit de plus belle a mon contact. Je remontais, et pris doucement sa poitrine parfaite dans le creux de ma main. Pris d'un désir immense, je la plaquais contre le plancher - moi par-dessus elle. Elle était si belle... Je sentis mon érection naître, a mon plus grand désespoir. Je voulais que ça dure longtemps... éternellement. Je l'embrassais derechef.

- Débarasse-toi de ça, s'indigna-t-elle en fixant mon jeans.

Je ris en exécutant ses désirs. Mon chandail fut aussi proie a son indignation. Je l'enlevais... bientôt suivi de mes boxers. J'aimais sa peau contre la mienne. C'était... exaltant. J'appuyais mes lèvres contre ses seins, les embrassant, les voulant... Elle gémit si fort que je m'arrêtai.

- Emmett... S'il nous entend..., commençai-je.

Elle fit un bref mouvement de la tête pour affirmer... et jurer qu'elle serait silencieuse. Doucement, je glissai furtivement mes doigts partout sur son corps, en lui montrant de nouvelles sensations. J'aurais pu jouer des heures et des heures avec elle, mais elle était pressée. Gênée, elle fît un geste qui me fît durcir plus que j'aurais dû. Elle prit mon érection dans sa main et commença un long et interminable va-et-vient. Sans que je puisse bouger, elle prit les devants. Saisissant mon sexe dans sa main droite, elle me coucha sur le tapis et se réfugia entre mes jambes - me procurant un ''massage'' exquis. Elle m'agaçait, a chaque fois que je m'approchais du paradis, sa main cessait de bouger. Ce qui me fît réaliser mon rêve le plus fou - une soirée éternelle sous les soins de ma tendre Bella. Soudain, je fus pris d'une sensation nouvelle. Je me relevai sur mes coudes et aperçu la chose la plus érotique qui soit. La bouche et la langue de Bella se mouvant contre membre. Dans un râle de plaisir, je retombais sur mon dos.

- Bella, je vais venir...

Elle continua de plus belle, plus fort... plus sensuellement.

- Bella...

Sans que je lui demande... elle goba le tout. J'étais stupéfait. Elle se releva tendrement vers moi, en se lèchant les lèvres.

- Alors?, demandai-je prudemment.

- Ça n'a pas un si mauvais goût que ça... et j'adore te voir vulnérable...

J'étais... a-h-u-r-i.

- Maintenant, arrête ton petit jeu de vouloir me faire languir... prends-moi, je t'en supplie, quémanda-t-elle en se mettant a genoux.

Je lui sautais dessus. Mes doigts glissèrent vers son bas ventre. Elle était si humide... Oh, ma Bella. Je glissais doucement un doigt en elle. Exécutant des va-et-vient rapides.

- O...Oui, Jaaaasssper!

Je sentis ses parois se ressèrer sur mes doigts. Comment faisait-elle pour être si attirante? Mmmh... quelle odeur. Je m'approchais doucement de son entrée, et y poussa ma langue. Un goût exquis. Je me relevai et m'approchai de sa bouche. J'y déposai mes lèvres doucement en m'approchant de son entrée avec mon membre. Je la questionnai du regard. Elle me regarda, une lueur de reproche dans ses prunelles noires. Elle descendit rapidement, fesant entrer mon gland dans son extrémité.

- Bella, ça risque de faire mal.

- Vas-y!, rit-elle.

- Je vais y aller doucement, d'accord?

Elle soupira, me bascula sur le côté et s'assied sur moi - et mon membre gonflé. Elle plaça - pour une deuxième fois - mon extrémité a la sienne. Elle glissa doucement, en pinçant les lèvres. Elle grimaça au moment propice et s'étala sur mon membre.

- Comment te sens-tu?, demandai-je alors que j'étais totalement enfoncé en elle.

- Super bien, dit-elle un sourire inondant son visage.

Doucement, je la basculai et commençait un léger mouvement en elle. Sortant, et entrant a ma guise. Lentement, trop lentement a son goût. Elle mouva des hanches, me proposant une danse plus rapide, plus bestiale. Je répondis a cette proposition, claquant plus fort, plus profondément en elle. C'était une dance que nous étions en train de faire. Elle suivait a la perfection mes mouvements, roulant des hanches au bon moment. C'était la perfection incarnée! Sans crier gare, elle grogna et je sentis ses parois commencer a se serrer autour de moi.

- Viens avec moi mon amour, me supplia-t-elle.

J'executais sa demande aussitôt demandé. Je m'enfouissait presque brutalement entre ses cuisses, plus profondément. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer si fort, que mon ami se vida complètement en elle. Nous poussâmes un râle de plaisir ensemble. Je me retirai de Bella. Complètement effondrée sur le tapis, je la pris dans mes bras et me coucha sous les couvertures dans son lit.

- C'était... il n'y a pas de mots.

Je ris. Je pensais exactement la même chose.

- Bella, j'aurais une question a te poser.

- Oui, pose ta question.

- Crois-tu en un ''nous''?

- Oui, j'y crois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déja entamé une relation stable avec toi, malgré ces derniers jours. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avec Edward. C'était non seulement du désir profond, mais aussi de l'amour. De la passion, tout était mélange. Avec Edward, j'ai l'impression de juste avoir été une humaine sous le charme d'un vampire. Certes, il y a eu de l'attirance... mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était que ça, ma condition d'humaine qui me rattachait a lui. Étant ''vampire'', son petit jeu ''d'hypnotiser l'humaine fragile'' ne fonctionne plus. J'ai enfin l'impression d'être son égale. Il m'a surprotégée, et c'est sans doute cela qui me fait sentir si indifférente envers lui.

- Que ressens-tu avec moi?

- Parce que tu ne le sais pas?, rit-elle. Ta condition d'empathe ce serait-elle détruite?

- Non, je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais explique moi comment?

- L'amour est inexplicable pour le moment. Tu m'envoûtes, je t'aime. Ma tête me dit que tu as une femme, mais je ne peux résister. Tu es une drogue, un appuie. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Je t'aime, et ce serait superflu de raconter une tonne de salade sur le pourquoi. Je t'aime, parce que tu es Jasper Whitlock.

Nous passâmes la soirée a discuter, mais un lèger creux nous fîmes lever de notre cercueil pour aller chasser.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

**Quelques jours plus tard... **

J'étais assise depuis... plus de 24 heures, les souvenirs de mes deux siècles d'existence me rattrapait. Carlisle m'avait dit que j'avais toujours été humaine... mais cela, j'en doutais. J'avais des flashs de ma vie d'avant, et ça me dégoûtait de savoir à quel point j'étais autant sadique. J'aimais tuer des humains, leur goût si délicat, tellement plus doux que les animaux... plus sensuel. Je m'écœurais moi-même en ayant ses pensées. J'étais bel et bien la fille d'Alec... ce vampire si cruel. Et pourtant, ce vampire d'apparence si jeune possédait une fille qui avait remporté haut la médaille de sa réputation. Plus les flashs de mes anciennes actions revenaient, plus je me sentais idiote. Mes pouvoirs empêchait quiconque de me retrouver... Alec connaissait mon existence, mais malgré toutes ses recherches il n'avait pas réussi a me retrouver... a ma plus grande chance... enfin j'espérais cela. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il m'avait retrouvé? M'aurait-il accueilli comme sa propre fille, ou aurait-il essayer de me détruire étant donné mes pouvoirs? Je doutais. Je me souvenais vaguement des anciens pouvoirs que je possédais... JE pouvais me cacher, en quelque sorte. C'est en parti pour cela qu'Edward ne pouvait lire mes pensées... Jasper pouvait sentir mes émotions, mais étant ''redevenue'' une vampire, il avait de la difficulté a les identifier. Alice m'avait appelé pour savoir si j'étais encore en vie... étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus de visions sur moi et les alentours du Manoir des Cullens. Pendant plusieurs heures j'avais eu ses flashs troublants... moi, en train d'égorgé des centaines d'hommes et femmes, buvant leur sang sans vraiment avoir une certaine dignité ni propreté dans ce que je faisais. Les heures passaient et je me souvenais de mon ancienne vie. Mon bouclier physique et mental... ma capacité a voler les pouvoirs des autres étant donné que j'étais très suiveuse quand j'étais jeune. Le problème était que je ne savais plus comment contrôler mon don. J'avais voler les pouvoirs de Jasper et d'Edward sans m'en rendre compte... si je ne voulais pas avoir un don... comment je faisais pour ne pas me l'approprier? Tout était flou... plus j'essayais de me concentrer plus les flashs devenaient flous et imprécis. Ma mère était probablement la seule chose que je me souvenais physiquement... sa peau douce, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens... ses yeux verts. Je n'avais aucun trait génétique lui ressemblant... c'est ce qui m'attristait. Elle était si belle. J'avais fouillé dans les archives de Carlisle étant donné qu'il était absent. J'avais appris qu'Alec était tombé amoureux de ma mère au premier regard. Qu'en la voyant entré dans le buffet des vampires, il avait tout fait pour la préserver... se battre avec Aro lui aurait été tellement facile pour cette jolie jeune femme. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai senti deux bras m'entourer que je revins sur Terre.

- Hey! Que fais-tu jolie petite statue?, me demanda Jasper.

- C'est Fiona qui m'a rendue humaine...

- Quoi?

- Fiona Cambridge... une vampire de l'ordre des Volturis. Elle trouvait qu'Alec m'accordait trop d'importance et qu'il délaissait son statut par ma faute. Il prenait soin de moi... comme une princesse... comme sa fille.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?, me demanda-t-il, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses prunelles, maintenant, noires.

- Je me souviens de quelques trucs de ma ''vie'' antérieure.

- Comme?

- J'aimais tuer..., lançai-je, gênée.

- Je ne te renierai pas pour cela voyons, rit-il comme si c'était évident. Chaque vampire a ses goûts. Je préfère le sang humain, mais Alice se nourrit de sang animal et je ne voulais pas la dégoûter ni la tenter a ce régime. Mais je mis fait. C'est, certes, beaucoup moins savoureux que le sang humain, mais il nous maintient en vie.

- Tu fais cela pour satisfaire ta douce?

- TU es ma douce pour l'instant... ne gâche pas ce moment. Carlisle vient d'appeler, il sera de retour avec Esmé et Rosalie d'ici demain. Espérons qu'ils prennent leur temps, rit-il en m'embrassant passionément.

Il était si attentionné... mais pourtant, je n'avais pas la tête a cela. Je le repoussai doucement.

- Edward..., murmurai-je. Je veux lui parler avant de refaire ce que nous avons fait.

- Ce que... c'était mal? Tu regrettes..., dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Non! Dutout! J'ai juste l'impression d'être tirée entre deux personnes. Je sais que j'aime Edward, car il me manque. Lui aussi il m'aime, comme un fou. Et si le nous était simplement une impasse. Si nous nous sommes rapprochés tout simplement parce que nos amants se détachent ne serait-ce qu'un peu de nous... ? N'y as-tu pas déjà songé?

- Oui j'y ai déjà pensé. Lorsque tu étais humaine, la seule chose qui me rattachait a toi c'était ton sang si doux... Et maintenant que ton sang n'est plus un problème, je vois au-delà du sang... De l'amour pour toi.

- De l'attirance tu veux dire? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu es amoureux de moi... ? Moi je ne comprends pas dutout ces sensations... Aimer, être aimer... C'est du charabia pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on ressens quand on aime? Comment le sait-on si cette personne est LA personne spéciale?

- Si tu regardes dans mes yeux, que vois-tu ma douce Bella?

- Que tu as faim, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

- Non, regarde plus profondément. Alice a raison sur bien des choses, et sur cela aussi. Regarde, et je t'expliquerai après.

Je regardais ses yeux noirs. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? Regarder... Oh! On dit que l'on peut apercevoir l'âme d'un humain en regardant ses yeux. Or, je voyais une lueur, certes, coquine mais spirituelle dans ses yeux. Je ne comprenais pas. Techniquement, nous sommes mort - enfin presque dans mon cas - et nous ne pouvons posséder d'âme... IL m'aimait beaucoup, mais moi? Est-ce que je l'aimais, ou était-ce simplement parce qu'Edward était resté au conviction de rien avant le mariage? Je ne savais plus...

- Jasper... Je sais que tu m'aimes réellement beaucoup, je le sens, ne l'oublie pas. Mais je ne suis pas certaine de mes propres sentiments. Comment pourrais-je savoir que je t'aime réellement?

- Tu regarderas dans les yeux d'Edward, et si tu sens que ton coeur pourrait lâcher a tout moment, c'est que tu l'aimes beaucoup plus que moi. Je serais déçu. Mais qui contrôle l'amour? Bella... Tu as tout d'une fille parfaite, tu sais t'exprimer, tu es magnifiquement belle et tu es intelligente. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te vénère... Si ce n'est pas moi, alors j'envierai celui qui le sera... Mais si quelqu'un te fait du mal, je m'en chargerai personnellement, ça je peux te le promettre. Il y a bien des choses que je pourrais faire pour toi... Mais si tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, je ne te forcerai pas a me rendre heureux... Dans un couple, il faut que les deux individus le soit. Alice est une fille sensationnelle, je l'aime beaucoup elle aussi, même si cela est superflu a côté des sentiments que j'ai pour toi... Mais je te l'ai dit, prends ton temps. Pense a toutes les options avant de prendre ta décision. Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

Désolée, le chapitre est pas mal court et l'attente a été incroyable... Mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux poster que rien du tout. Espérons que vous avez tout de même aimé.  
Les reviews sont toujours autant appréciés.  
Encore désolée pour l'attente, j'ai des problèmes de santé alors je passais mon temps a l'hôpital. J'essayerai de poster plus souvent pour cette histoire, l'autre restera en suspens pour le moment, étant donné que je souhaite faire des chapitres longs et assez développés, disons que j'essaie de me pratiquer pour mes résultats assez décevants en français pour cette étape ci. Bref, mériterai-je des roches ou quelques reviews??? =D


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

_[...] Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte..._

Soudain, une douleur inouïe me transperça de haut en bas. Une odeur me chatouilla les narines... du sang.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, hurlai-je à l'encontre de Jasper.

- Bella... tu saignes du nez. Carlisle m'a prévenu, ton cœur va cesser de battre...

- Pas déjà, hurlai-je en tombant au sol.

Et à partir de là, je vis noir. Je sentis ma tête buté contre le plancher de bois franc, et à partir de là... je m'évanouis.

**Point de vue : Jasper**

Tout ce que j'avais dit, je le pensais. Bella était une jeune femme incroyable, sa maladresse qui la rendait si attachante, ses yeux qui nous donnent envie d'y plonger le regard pendant des heures et des heures entières... toutes ces petites choses qui rendait Bella si unique, me rendait fou. Lorsqu'elle était humaine, son sang m'empêchait de voir au-delà, mais maintenant que sa transformation avançait, l'odeur de son sang changeait... et l'attirance de son sang se changeait en amour à chaque jour. Je n'avais pas peur de la réaction des autres. Pour elle, je pourrais franchir un volcan en éruption. Son expression changea brutalement, une odeur vînt brûler ma gorge... Bella saignait. Elle allait perdre tout ce qui lui restait de son humanité.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

- Bella...tu saignes du nez. Carlisle m'a prévenu, ton cœur va cesser de battre, lui dis-je inquiet.

Elle comprit enfin, la lueur de ses yeux changea brutalement... le désespoir. Elle allait mourir, et elle redoutait ce moment...

- Pas déjà, hurla-t-elle désespérée.

À ce moment précis, elle s'effondra au sol. Son cœur ralentit et sa respiration cessa.

**18heures, 45 minutes et 37 secondes plus tard**

- Jasper!, hurla une voix au rez-de-chaussée.

- Je suis dans sa chambre Carlisle..., murmurai-je en fixant le corps inerte de Bella.

Il se retrouva à côté de moi aussitôt.

- Elle dort?, me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas... elle a hurlé et s'est évanouie quelques secondes après... son cœur s'est arrêté et elle a cessé de respirer.

- Elle était supposé...

- Je sais, son cœur était supposé arrêté, pas tout le reste..., murmurai-je.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser... mais pas devant Carlisle.

- Edward est au courant?, demandai-je doucement.

- Non. De toute façon, il est supposé arriver demain, répondit mon ''paternel''.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison?

- Ou veux-tu en venir Jasper?

Il se pencha pour essayer de détecter un mouvement de la part de Bella. Rien. Il soupira et posa un regard posé sur ma personne.

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose... mais j'ai peur qu'Edward lise dans tes pensées... ou que quelqu'un d'autre le sache...

Une lueur d'interrogation transperça son regard, mais de l'inquiétude aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe fils?, me demanda Carlisle, encore plus inquiet par mon silence.

- C'est dur...

- Je ne te jugerai pas sur quoique ce soit Jasper, et tu le sais... qu'est-ce qui se passe?, me redemanda-t-il impatient.

- Moi et Bella avons eu des... rapports. Je... je. Je crois que vu que son sang ne m'attire plus, j'ai vu au-delà. Et j'en suis tombé amoureux...

- Et Alice?, me demanda-t-il, attentif.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais moins que Bella. Elle a ce petit quelque chose qui la rend unique...

- Et Bella, qu'en pense-t-elle.

Je ris...

- Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Elle a l'impression que ce n'est que de l'attirance physique, vu qu'Edward est assez gêné vis-à-vis la sexualité.

- Je tacherai de ne pas y penser... mais faites que ce soit discret. Je vous en voudrais à tout les deux de gâcher la complicité dans cette famille. Edward et Alice... pensez-y un peu avant de...

- Aie! Bordel de merde!, hurla Bella en se relevant brutalement.

Elle se frotta la tête d'un mouvement à peine perceptible - même pour mes yeux vampiriques - et me fixa. Elle rit.

- Pourquoi ris-tu Bella, demandai-je, inquiet de sa nouvelle crise de ''folie''.

- Serais-je toujours aussi bizarre?

Je ris à sa remarque.

- Tu seras probablement toujours une femme à part Bella, ris-je.

Elle prit un air vexée lorsqu'on entendit un rauquement de gorge. Oops. Carlisle.

- Donc... Comment te sens-tu Bella? As-tu mal à la tête?

- Légèrement, mais je sens que ça va passer, dit-elle doucement.

- Je voudrais que tu essaies de dormir... voudrais-tu essayer? J'aimerais bien t'ausculter, et surtout savoir si tu vas garder quelques capacités humaines. Je suppose que tu vas aussi vouloir parler à Edward...

- Tu lui as dit?, paniqua-t-elle en me regardant.

- Oui, il faut bien qu'il soit au courant.

- D'accord, je vais chasser. Je vais revenir plus tard pour ''dormir''.

**Quelques kilomètres plus loin, au même moment**

Une femme vêtue de rouge avança dans un couloir doré et s'agenouilla devant l'individu assis sur un trône.

- Elle redeviendra vampire peu à peu... nous ne savons pas ou elle est, mais elle reviendra parmis nous mon_ père_.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

**Point de vue : Bella**

C'est un repas... pas une belle petite bête toute poilue et mignonne...

- Rhaa!, grognai-je.

Cela faisait au moins une bonne dizaine de minute que je regardais cette ''gazelle'' gambader joyeusement autour du petit ruisseau. Mais comment ferais-je pour boire le sang de cette petite chose? Je ne savais guère. Il fallait bien que je mange... La gorge me brulait ostensiblement. Et puis merde! Sans aucune retenue, je me jetais sur l'animal. Rapidement, je lui brisais la nuque. Eurkk... je me dégoutais moi-même. Je plantais mes dents dans sa chair et buvait lentement son sang... Bah, c'est pas si pire que cela, me suis-je dit en me pourlèchant les babines.

- Mmh... pas si mal pour une ''débutante''...

**Point de vue : Jasper**

**- **Comment ça elle a disparue?, hurla Edward.

S'il n'arrêtait pas de se dandiner d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre, je crois que je vais l'égorger...

- Edward, calme-toi!, supplia Carlisle.

- Jamais! TU étais responsable d'elle!, hurla-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

- Je n'ai rien fait! Elle voulait aller chasser seule!

- Tu aurais pu la suivre pauvre imbécile!

- Traite moi encore une fois d'imbécile Edward et je te décapite, est-ce clair?

- Du calme les enfants!, s'impatienta Carlisle.

En allant renifler la piste, je savais que Bella avait été enlevé par les Volturis. Jane... Dimitri... et Caius était de la partie. Pourquoi? Son père ne voulait certainement pas la rencontrer après tous les troubles qu'elle lui avait causée.

- Il faut la retrouver!, s'impatienta Edward en fixant méchamment Carlisle.

- Elle sait se débrouiller Edward...

Sans que je puisse y faire quoique ce soit, je pensais à la première fois de moi et Bella. Brusquement, Edward se virait vers moi, en grognant.

- Tu as touché à Bella?

- Oui, mais pour le moment préoccupont nous de sa disparition, tu veux?

Un petit mouvement le trahi, je l'empoignai à la gorge et le levait dans les airs.

- Edward, je me fiche éperduement de ton existence... si tu te mets entre mes pattes, et qu'à cause de toi on perd Bella, je te jure sur toutes les têtes humaines sur cette planète que tu vas la perdre ta précieuse tête. Est-ce clair? Maintenant tu nous aides à retrouver Bella, et on réglera nos comptes un peu plus tard, d'accord?, grognai-je en le brassant de gauche à droite alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

Un silence.

- Tu as compris?, hurlai-je en serrant ma prise.

- Oui, grogna-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Oui !

Je le déposai au sol et le poussait pour qu'il s'accote sur un mur.

- Tu ne bouges pas de là!

Sans me préoccuper de tous mes spectateurs - Alice y comprise - je me précipitai dans le bureau de Carlisle et empoignai le téléphone.

- Oui?

- Bella?

- Oui! Qui est-ce?

- C'est Jasper!

- Oh! Salut, umh....

- Ou es-tu Bella?

- Je suis à Volterra Jasper... il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur mes pouvoirs. Dis aux autres que je suis disparue... je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tous vous faire tuer, surtout toi Jasper. Je sais que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes à en perdre la raison, alors tiens toi loin de Volterra jusqu'à ce que je revienne. D'accord?

- Bella! Quand vas-tu revenir? T'ont-ils maltraitée?

- Non! Voyons! C'est ma famille biologique! Pour l'autre question... je ne sais pas... 5-6 ans. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus.

- Bella! Tu ne sais donc pas que tu cours un grand danger là-bas?

- Jasper, je dois y aller. Je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha...

Court, mais bon. J'écrirai plus au prochain chapitre. Reviews please! =D


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

**Point de vue : Bella**

Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines que j'étais à Volterra avec ma ''famille''. J'étais étonnée de voir l'hospitalité des vampires qui n'avaient pourtant pas une très bonne réputation. Je me souvenais parfaitement de mon ancienne vie, aux moindres détails. Malgré son côté sanguinaire, Alec avait une sorte de paternité insoupçonné. À la mort de ma mère, les Volturis avaient tout mis en oeuvre pour me retrouver, sous les ordres d'Alec. Bien entendu, ils m'avaient retrouvés. J'avais vécu près de 50 années près d'eux. Détruisant vie d'humain en un seul regard. Quand je repense à cette période, je me revois sans cesse aspirant la vie de chaque humain que j'avais tuée. Je doutais que j'allais garder la personnalité enjouée et pleine de vie de la Bella humaine. J'étais devenue Isabella. Mes pouvoirs étaient revenus. Tous ceux que j'avais rencontré ces deux derniers siècles m'avaient donné leur pouvoir, et voilà que mon corps se souvenait de ceux-ci. J'étais devenue beaucoup plus forte, mais les Cullen me manquait.

**Point de vue : Jasper**

C'était probablement son rire qui nous manquait tous. Un rire qui faisait vibrer les murs tellement il était joyeux et plein d'entrain. Sa naïveté... Elle me manquait, voilà tout. Depuis qu'Edward avait lu mes pensées, il s'était renfermé, ne se nourrissait plus et s'enfermait dans sa chambre continuellement. Tout le monde ignorait que Bella avait volontairement suivi Jane et sa troupe. Alice, à chaque fois que je la croisait, me jetai un regard noir et remplit de haine. Autrefois, je me serai senti mal, mais mon inquiétude pour Bella était beaucoup plus fort que cette petite boule de culpabilité au fond de mon estomac. Emmett et Rosalie vivait leur train quotidien, des murs détruits, des meubles balancés un peu partout dans leur chambre et des sons plutôt révélateurs. Carlisle était soucieux de cette situation. Edward, Alice & Bella occupait toutes ses pensées. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Bella était partie depuis presque 3 ans, et elle m'avait fait juré que je n'essayerais pas de la retrouvée. J'avais voulu la rejoindre pour lui annoncée que son père adoptif était mort, mais je ne pouvais la rejoindre. Elle m'appelait une fois tous les deux mois. Janvier, Mars, Mai, Juillet, Septembre, Novembre... Toujours dans les alentours du 6. Je m'étais habitué à faire des voyages un peu partout... Voir des amis, et revenir à la maison à tout les 5 du mois, ne serait-ce que pour prendre des nouvelles des Cullen ou attendre le coup de fil de Bella. Plus le temps avançait plus j'avais l'impression de mourir de jour en jour. Ce n'est que le 5 Septembre 2015, que j'eu l'impression de revivre. Au lieu d'entendre le téléphone sonné, j'entendis un cognement à la porte d'entrée...

_Je suis navrée pour ce retard... J'aurais probablement dû vous avertir... Mais, ayant des problèmes de santé plutôt grave, je n'avais guère le temps de continuer cette fiction. Ce qui est écrit plus haut_

_est tout simplement ce que j'ai pu écrire avant de passer la majorité de mon temps à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas cru bon de rendre ce chapitre plus long, car il faudrait d'abord_

_que je relise mon histoire pour me remettre dans le ''beat'' de cette ancienne inspiration oubliée. D'ici quelques jours, je relirai ma fiction _

_et je vous promet que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. _

_Je vous remercie de cette patience, et j'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu de lecteur entre temps..._

_Merci beaucoup !_


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

**Point de vue : Edward**

J'aurais reconnu cette odeur entre mille. Une espèce d'odeur de freesia mélangé à une odeur fade, sans vie. Je me rendis à la fenêtre de ma chambre, celle-ci donnait sur le devant de notre demeure. J'y vis la plus belle création qui soit. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se trouvait à la porte d'entrée. Elle dirigea son regard vers moi, et je reconnu facilement le visage d'ange de Bella. Isabella Swan était de retour. Ce que je vis dans son regard me figea d'horreur. Ses yeux avaient une teinte rougeâtre. Un joli sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle me souriait tendrement, comme si elle m'aimait encore. Après 5 années à me demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle m'oublie petit à petit, voilà que mon cœur avait l'impression de battre… que pour elle. Cela me troubla au début, parce que je m'étais juré de ne pas me détruire d'avantage en pensant à Bella. Cette petite humaine que j'avais sauvé plus d'une fois. Je me remémorai les instants passé avec elle. La fois où je l'avais sauvé de la fourgonnette, son obstination à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. La haine de Rosalie envers Bella, tout simplement parce que je préférais la beauté naturelle d'Isabella Swan plutôt que la beauté artificielle de ma très chère sœur qui détestait Bella par-dessus tout maintenant qu'elle savait pour Jasper & Bella. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Jasper était toujours absent, et quand il était là, il ne pensait qu'au visage de Bella, et non au passé. Mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle était devenue le monstre que je redoutais en moi… elle tuait des humains à présent.

**Point de vue : Bella**

Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis un regard sur moi que je vis Edward. Celui-ci pensait à notre passé. J'avoue que je m'ennuyais de la berceuse qu'il me chantait pour pouvoir m'endormir. J'avais eu le temps de pensé à ma situation extrêmement compliqué avec Edward et Jasper. Mais bon, il ne fallait plus que j'y pense. Prenant une bouffée d'air inutile, je cognais subtilement à la porte – je sais qu'il m'entendrait. Je sentis rapidement la confusion de toute la famille – malgré qu'Edward était plutôt indécis. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère où se sentir heureux de mon retour. J'étais plutôt intimidée. Je ne savais pas comment les Cullen allaient réagir. Rosalie me détestera probablement – après tout, j'avais pratiquement ruiné la bonne humeur entre eux. Esmée serait comme toujours, aimable, maternelle. Carlisle sera posé, me demandera comment mon ''excursion'' s'était passé. Emmett ? Lui, je ne savais guère comment il allait réagir, il allait probablement me sauter dessus, m'étouffer comme on pourrait dire – mais je n'avais plus besoin de respirer, alors il ne pourrait guère me tuer. Je sentis la pression sur mon corps, j'étais un peu déroutée. Comment allais-je réagir après 5 années d'absence…

**Point de vue : Rosalie**

C'était étrange. Personne ne sonnait ici. La propriété était très éloigné de la route, et rare les humains qui s'y aventuraient. Je sentis une odeur familière, mais en même temps étrangère. Y aurait-il deux personnes devant cette porte? Ce n'est que lorsque je reconnue l'odeur que Bella que je sus que ça barderait.

**Point de vue : Carlisle**

Cela faisait quelques années que je rédigeais un journal. J'y inscrivais ainsi toutes mes inquiétudes, et mes espérances vis-à-vis la condition d'Edward. Esmée s'était dégotée un emploi pour la décoration et l'aménagement paysager des demeures de notre région. Certes, cela ne m'avait pas du tout étonné, mais j'appréciais qu'elle soit heureuse, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants lorsqu'elle ne pensait pas à Edward. Nous ne voyons que très rarement Jasper, celui-ci ne venait que pour les coups de fil de Bella. Lui aussi était dans un état assez solitaire. Nous ne le voyons presque jamais, sauf quand Bella appelait. Toute cette mascarade entre Bella et mon fils avait presque détruit tout notre famille. Mais qui étions-nous pour juger les sentiments de deux êtres ? Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis une brusque coup à la porte d'entrée que le silence fût dans toute la villa. Jamais personne n'était venu ici depuis ... toujours en fait.

**Point de vue : Bella**

J'appréhendais déjà la mauvaise humeur de Rosalie, l'air joyeux d'Emmett et l'air troublé d'Edward... mais j'avais surtout peur de Jasper. Qu'allait-il faire ? Alice le sait-elle ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Par contre, je ne m'étais pas préparé à cela... Rosalie ouvrît la porte et me sauta dessus comme une furie.

- Espèce de garce ! Tu as détruit notre famille ! , hurla-t-elle.

Elle tenta de m'assèner une droite au visage, mais je l'évitai déjà. Encore plus frustrée, elle se rua sur moi. Écoeurée de me faire ''maltraitée'' J'activai mon bouclier. Elle se rua dessus, mais rebondit quelques mètres plus loin sur un arbre. Utilisant mon pouvoir, je l'immobilisait.

- Bella ?, s'enquit Emmett. C'est bien toi ?

- Bonjour gros nounours ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Mais qu'as-tu fait à Rosalie .. ?

- Umh? Elle m'a cherché et elle m'a trouvé.

- Wouah ! Je trouve que tu es ravissan... Bella, pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous déçevoir... mais le sang animal ne me satisfesait plus. Ce n'est qu'avec le sang humain, ou vampire que je ne m'évanouis pas en utilisant mes pouvoirs.

- Le sang de vampire ?

- Umh... oui, je vous raconterai plus tard. Pour l'heure attache ta tigresse, elle risque de le regretter plus tard.

- Mouais, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la femme en question.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, et j'y vis Alice.

- Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjour Alice. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Depuis ton départ la maison était un peu inanimé. Hey, regarde !, elle me montra une bague qui était scellé sur son annulaire gauche.

Je ris de nervosité.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Tommy Dream Volturi !

Je soufflais littéralement.

- Volturi ? J'en ai manqué des choses dit donc.

- Oui beaucoup !

- D'ailleurs... je vois que tes iris sont rouges Bella.

- C'est parce que le sang animal la fait tomber dans les vapes, intervint Emmett, tenant fermement sa pouffe blonde sous son bras de peur qu'elle m'attaque de nouveau.

- Je crois que nous aurons tout un interrogatoire à te faire Bellissima.

- Ne m'appelle jamais comme cela, Jane en a souffert de m'avoir appeler comme cela.

- Jane ? J'espère que tu l'as terrassé., rit-il.

- Plus ou moins, elle a dû aller se faire ressouder en quelque sorte.

- Bella est devenue une dure ?

- Je te bat en deux coups de bras trois coups de jambes mon cher. Tu ne dureras pas quelques minutes face à moi.

- Prétentieuse ?

- Non, seulement franche. Tu ne peux savoir combien de personne m'ont défier à Volterra, et aucun d'entre eux ne m'a jamais vaincu.

- Esmée, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle ! Venez voir qui est arrivé !

Jasper fût le premier à arrivé suivi de près par Carlisle et Esmée. Edward prenait son temps, j'écoutais tranquillement ce qu'il pensait.

_Je savais que je ne la méritait pas, mais je ne savais pas à quel point. J'aurais tellement dû faire ce qu'elle désirait. Mais d'un sens, peut-être l'aurais-je blesser. Rhaa, je suis sure qu'elle m'entend il faut que j'arrête de penser. Pense à des fruits ... Oui ! C'est cela. Banane, poire, raisin ... _

Je ris intérieurement.

Emmett me prit en poche de patate et m'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Tu nous racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton départ, et immédiatement soeurette.

- Ce n'est pas notre soeur, se frustra Rosalie.

- Tais-toi Rose, arrête tes caprices de petite fille gâtée, se frustra Emmett.

- Bon d'accord. Comme vous le savez, les gardes d'Aro sont venus me voir lors de ma chasse. Ils m'ont expliqués qu'Alec voulait me voir, et m'aider à travailler sur mes pouvoirs...

- Quels sont tes pouvoirs, intervînt Alice.

- J'en ai beaucoup trop... tout les gens que je touche, je copie leur pouvoir.

- Et qu'as-tu copier jusqu'à date ?

- Pas mal de don. Entre autre celui d'Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jane et beaucoup d'autre. Je contrôle les éléments, mais je m'évanouis peu après. Je ne garde pas tous ces don indéfiniment. Il faut que je me focalise sur la personne pour prendre à nouveau possession de son don. Donc, probablement que certains d'entre vous ont ressenti ma présence en eux pendant un bref moment.

- Oui, je t'ai senti quelques fois, murmura Edward.

Je soupirai, c'était surtout sur lui que je m'étais focalisé... c'était très pratique de lire dans les pensées. Je m'impatientai à leur raconter mon histoire. Je l'avais vécu, et je me lassai de la raconter.

- Je suis un peu à bout du voyage que j'ai fait en quelques jours, je vais aller chasser. Je reviendrai plus tard vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Je courus, ce n'est que lorsque je vis la pancarte indiquant ''Seattle'' que je m'arrêtais. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me focalisai sur l'effaceur de mémoire que j'avais rencontré à Volterra. J'avalais mon venin et j'attrapai une jeune femme tournant le coin de la ruelle. Effaçant sa mémoire, je m'enfuis. Je me félicitai, Aro m'avait bien entraîné sur ce coup là...

Je ne sais pas si je posterai régulièrement, mais j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu des lecteurs en cours de route. J'essayerai de poster plus régulièrement, je suis débordé de travail et bon, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Espèrant avoir des reviews, ça m'indique si vous aimez la tournure de l'histoire ou non.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

**Point de vue : Isabella Swan**

****_Cher journal,_

_plutôt étrange de revoir les Cullen. Toute ma vie était axée sur eux auparavant. Depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, j'ai de la difficulté avec mes pulsions. Plus les jours passent, plus mon propre comportement me dérange. J'ai peur de redevenir celle que j'étais auparavant. Certes, je suis un vampire, je bois du sang pour vivre. Mais ayant été re-humaniser, j'ai gardé cette petite parcelle d'humanité qui me permet de m'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tous les gens que j'ai tué, et laissé en pleine ruelle ... je me hais. Comment cette Isabella a-t-elle pu faire autant de mal autour d'elle ? Petit à petit, je sens ce monstre se débattre en moi. J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à me contrôler. J'ai de trop grands pouvoirs pour une simple et petite vampire fragile comme moi. Selon Aro, si je vole les pouvoirs de certains vampires dépourvus totalement d'humanité, plus je redeviendrai celle que j'étais. Il disait, entre autre, que je n'aspirai pas que leurs pouvoirs, mais aussi une parcelle de leur vécu et personnalité, ce qui faisait que je n'étais plus complètement moi-même. Certes, mon voyage à Volterra m'avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses sur ma vie, mais les vampires dépourvus d'humanité sont en grand nombre là-bas... Je me demande si mes choix avaient été judicieux..._

_En malmenant Rosalie, je m'étais sentie fière. Pas parce que j'avais souhaité lui faire du mal, mais qu'après plusieurs années, elle n'avait jamais voulu se sentir en tant qu'égal vis-à-vis moi. J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi elle me voue une haine si grande. À ce que je me souvienne, je ne lui ai jamais fait aucun mal... Bon, peut-être tout à l'heure, mais même étant humaine, elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. En fait, j'étais confuse. Me détestait-elle parce qu'elle se sentait jalouse qu'Edward m'ait trouvé plus belle qu'elle, ou serait-ce quelque chose d'encore plus complexe ? Bref, j'en ai aucune idée.  
_

_Emmett était toujours le petit nounours, sarcastiquement parlant, agaçant de la famille. Un homme pur et dur des années 1910. Cela m'avait fait étrange de le revoir, après tout, cela faisait 5 ans ..._

_Carlisle et Esmée était semblables. Aimables, courtois et surtout curieux de ma nouvelle condition. J'espérais aussi que Carlisle aurait réponse à certaines de mes questions ..._

_Edward, que dire d'Edward ? Après 5 ans, je ne pensais pas à avoir cette sensation-ci en le revoyant. Une petite chaleur au creux de mon coeur meurtri s'était activée. Il le savait. Cela se voyait dans son regard. D'énormes cernes violettes parcouraient ses yeux ternes. Des yeux noirs, affamés même, m'avaient fixés douloureusement. En un instant, j'avais douté de moi-même..._

_Alice était plutôt heureuse. Son mariage avec l'un de mes frères l'avait probablement aidé à ne pas trop me haïr. Je suis heureuse pour elle. Je n'ai pas entièrement gâché sa vie ... Espèrons-le._

_Jasper ne m'avait presque pas regardé. Peut-être était-il fâché de mon départ soudain ? Ou de moi ... mes yeux rouges me trahissaient. Je buvais non seulement du sang humain, mais du sang de vampire. Le sang de vampire m'aidait à ne pas perdre complètement la tête. Peut-être aussi avait-il peur de moi ? Ou n'osait-il pas s'approcher de moi à cause d'Edward, et ce qui s'était passé avant ... _

__Assise sur le divan de la chambre d'invité, je me sentais plutôt mal à l'aise. Le silence régnait dans la maison des Cullen. Devant ma porte, Jasper était immobile. Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer.

- Entre Jasper, murmurai-je, je savais qu'il m'entendrait.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

**Point de vue : Jasper**

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle m'invita a entrer que je me décida. J'avais vraiment besoin de réponses.

- Pose-moi les. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions Jasper. Assis-toi, si tu veux.

Je m'assis près d'elle. Sentir son odeur me rendait fou. Elle m'avait tellement manqué, mais était-ce réciproque.

- Mais bien sûr, arrête de t'en faire pour ça. Je suis partie parce que j'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais. J'avais vraiment besoin de ce voyage. Si je serai restée, je n'aurais pas pu me contrôler. Là-bas, ils m'ont aidée à découvrir mes pouvoirs, les renforcer, et surtout les contrôler. J'ai découvert qui ils étaient vraiment. Pas seulement une gang de vampire sanguinaire ne pensant qu'à eux, mais une véritable famille unie. Chaque membre de la famille est considéré à part entière comme l'un d'entre eux.

- Oui, mais as-tu pensé une seule seconde qu'il y avait des gens qui s'inquiétaient à ton sujet. Je ne sais pas si c'était égoïste de ta part, mais tu nous a complètement abandonné Bella...

- J'ai agis rapidement. Je savais qu'un jour il fallait que je rencontre ma première famille. Peut-être était-ce égoïste, mais c'était pour le mieux.

- M'aimes-tu réellement Isabella Swan, pendant 5 ans j'ai attendu cette réponse, et s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi la vérité.

- Mais bien sûr que je t'aime ! Écoute, ne le prend pas mal, mais j'avais réellement besoin de recul. Toi ... Edward, je ne savais plus que faire. Et même en vous revoyant, je ne sais toujours pas. Je t'aime éperdument, mais ma vie d'humaine était consacrée entièrement à Edward ... Et je crains que cela ne s'efface pas complètement. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il veut, mais c'est autant difficile pour moi que pour vous deux.

- 5 ans à t'attendre, et voilà que tu me réponds cela. Je dois l'avouer, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

Ayant discuté tête baissée, je me résonna à la regarder. Elle était magnifique. Beaucoup plus que dans mes souvenirs. Elle avait tellement changé. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la détester, je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça. Comme chaque être, elle avait des choix à faire. Et si elle allait choisir Edward, ça en sera finit de moi...

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais l'on aimerait bien nous aussi voir Bella. Elle a tant de choses à nous raconter! déclara Carlisle, ayant entré dans la pièce subtilement.

* * *

Mon retard est inexcusable. Je vais continuer cette fiction du mieux de mes compétences. Désolée si ce chapitre est moindre, mais je voulais surtout que l'on sache quel était les sentiments de Bella, ce qui s'était passé à Volterra. Prochainement, je vais publié un long chapitre sur les 5 ans de Bella passés en Italie. Certes, cela sera une sorte de flashback qu'elle racontera à la famille Cullen, je ne veux pas non plus vous laissé dans l'ignorance.

Espérant me faire pardonner pour cela,

Cordialement vôtre,

InHerMind


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

***FLASHBACK***

**Point de vue : Bella**

Même si j'avais été neutralisée en tant que vampire il y a quelques années, j'étais tout de même un nouveau-né. Je courais à vitesse éclair entre les arbres pour finalement m'arrêté. Un ours accroupit, près à attaqué une petite gazelle près d'un ruisseau, se révéla finalement être un bon repas. Je m'accroupis à mon tour et bondit à sa gorge. La gazelle, apeurée, s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Selon la famille Cullen, les carnivores étaient beaucoup plus savoureux que les herbivores, ce qu'ils avançaient s'avérait être juste. Beaucoup plus épicé que mon premier repas, l'ours se vida tranquillement de toute sa vitalité. Je me sentais mal... même si c'était un animal, il avait tout de même une vie. Cet ours d'environ 400 kg me regarda pour la première et dernière fois. Ses yeux se ternissaient ... Rapidement, je lui creusai une sépulture, et l'enterrait, il méritait tout de même ça. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bruit de branche cassée parvint à mes oreilles que je me mis en alerte. Derrière moi se trouvait trois vampires. Ceux-ci était plutôt macabres. Vêtus de capuches et de longues robes noires, je reconnu aussitôt la toge habituelle des Volturis.

- Comme c'est touchant, enterré sa nourriture, rit la petite fille.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal Isabella, nous souhaitons uniquement conversé avec la fille de notre chef, que nous cherchons en fait, depuis plus de 20 ans. Tu te cachais bien dis donc, ricana le plus grand.

- Ne lui fais pas peur, elle nous a seulement été enlevé. Je me prénomme Dimitri, et voici Jane et Félix. Nous sommes ..., commença-t-il.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. Je veux simplement savoir ce que vous me voulez, le coupai-je.

- Toujours aussi effrontée, murmura Jane.

- Tais-toi Jane, grogna Dimitri. Nous souhaitons seulement t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs. La dernière fois, tu as pratiquement décimée toute la population de Volterra.

Je chercha en vain de retrouver ce moment dans ma tête. Hélas, la mémoire m'avait été enlevé. Quelques petits flashs étaient revenus à ma mémoire, mais je ne savais toujours pas qui j'étais, et ce que j'avais fait au cours de ma dernière vie de vampire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la mémoire va te revenir peu à peu. Nous avons dû tuer celui qui a effacé ta mémoire pour que tu puisses te rappeler de ta vie. Ta mère était adoré par celui-ci, ricana Jane.

- Viens à Volterra, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas en subir les conséquences. Ce n'est pas des menaces que nous te faisons, mais si tu veux te contrôler afin de ne pas tuer tes précieux Cullen, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre. Nous n'avons pas envie que tout ce carnage recommence. Alec ne veut pas te tuer, déclara Dimitri.

- Tu nous suis, ou pas ? grogna Jane.

- Non.

Soudain, je me sentis drôle. Une douleur atroce parcourra rapidement mon corps.

- Haaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla Jane.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Edward m'avait raconté que Jane pouvait faire souffrir les gens. Leur faire croire que la douleur qu'elle leur envoyait les faisait brûler de l'intérieur. Je compris alors. Son pouvoir avait frapper mon bouclier, et était revenu à elle.

- Corin, maintenant ! hurla Félix.

Je vis noir.

*_Corin fait parti des Volturis, son pouvoir consiste à détendre les gens, voir les endormir. _

**Point de vue : Alec Volturi**

J'aimais énormément ma fille. Mais celle-ci était beaucoup trop dangereuse, il fallait absolument la contrôler. J'avais fait appel à un vampire du clan Sud. Celui-ci pouvait réduire les capacités surnaturelles de quiconque. Si elle ne voulait pas rester, elle aurait au moins un autre choix. Je ne voulais pas la soustraire de son indépendance. Au cours des années passé près d'elle, j'avais appris qu'elle était imprévisible. J'espérais que son ancienne condition d'humaine l'avais fait changer. Après avoir envoyé mes meilleurs gardes, j'attendis patiemment le retour de ma fille.

- Corin l'a endormie, ils seront ici dans quelques heures, m'annonça Chelsea.

**Point de vue : Dimitri**

Je me sentais mal pour Isabella. Couchée sur le divan de notre avion privé, je la regardai. Je ne savais pas si elle se souviendrait de nous deux. Même si cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas vu, sa beauté me coupa le souffle, à nouveau. Charmeuse, Isabella était craint de la plupart des Volturis. Beaucoup plus forte que la plupart de nos effectifs, celle-ci avait tué d'innombrables vampires qu'elle n'aimait pas. En l'an 1930, elle avait décimé la moitié de notre château. Elle était dans une telle rage lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Aro voulait la neutraliser... Je frissonna à cette idée. Elle avait littéralement explosé, tuant plus de 40 vampires. Elle semblait avoir changé. Son regard était beaucoup plus humain qu'auparavant. Doux même. J'espérais qu'elle se souvienne de moi...

**Point de vue : Jane**

****Assise sur un des fauteuils, je fixai Isabella.

- Crois-tu qu'elle ait pu changé ? demanda alors Dimitri.

- Ne te fais pas de faux espoir, répliquai-je durement. 4

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a faillit te tuer il y a 82 ans qu'elle le fera à nouveau. Je crois que ton frère a bien fait de lui enlever ses souvenirs, ainsi que sa condition de vampire.

- Peut-être, mais elle est à nouveau vampire. Elle possède toujours tous ses pouvoirs. Si elle fait un seul faux pas, je te jure que je la tue.

- Aaarrmgg...

Je me retournai aussitôt. Isabella allait se réveillée...


	14. Avis

Désolée, pas de chapitre cette semaine. Grosse semaine d'examen et la semaine passée, grosse semaine d'études.

La semaine prochaine : Chapitre 13 ! :D


End file.
